tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
The next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are my fanfic team. They are crimefighters who are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanboys. Each of the members pattern themselves after their favorite ninja turtle. In my fanfic tv series, their first appearance is the premier movie: Rise of the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (which is a reference to the upcoming series). Their first episode is called Change is Constant (which is a reference to the first arc in the IDW comics). Members Dakotta Posey the next Leonardo (me the heroic human leader of the teamafter Leonardo) Larry Rhubarb Jr. the next Donatello (a brainiac cucumber who is the brains of the teamafter Donatello) Bobby "Bob" Ketchup Jr. the next Raphael (a hot tempered tomato who is the muscle of the teamafter Raphael) James Asparagus Jr. the next Michelangelo (a slightly dimwitted asparagus who is the jokester of the teamafter Michelangelo) Prominent Allies Benjamin Ketchup/the next Vincent Van Growl Patrick Rhubarb/the next Splinter (in flashbacks) Penelope "Penny" Rhubarb/the next Radical (my girlfriend in this fic) Petunia Rhubarb/the next April O'Neil Laura Carrot Annie Gramm Sonic Boom Crew (my version of the incarnation of Team Sonic from the games with the addition of Amy Rose and a version of the fleetway incarnation Sally Acorn with some elements of the Archie Comics incarnationseries equivalent to the Mighty Mutanimals as a crossover) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna/the next Batman * Amy Rose * Sally Acorn Shade the Echidna the next Battletoads (this series equivalent to the Punk Frogs as a crossover) * Miles "Tails" Prower/the next Zitz * the next Pimple * the next Rash Shadow the Hedgehog (my version of Shadow from the games who had a relationship with Amy Rose after her breakup with me) Blaze the Cat (my version of Blaze from the games who traveled to the future with Silver after her dimension was destroyed.) Silver the Hedgehog (my version of Silver from the gamesseries equivalent to Renet as a crossover) the Pretendland Police Department Cameron "Good Roast" Cuke Joe Good Mystery Incorporated * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Norville "Shaggy" Rogers * Scoobert "Scooby" Doo Benny Ketchup/the next Nightwatcher The Ultimate Ghostbusters * Amy Rose * Sally Acorn * Shade the Echidna * Patricia Rhubarb * Manic the Hedgehog Sonic Underground * Sonic the Hedgehog * Manic the Hedgehog * Sonia the Hedgehog Ben Ketchup/the next Casey Jones Lyla Carrot/the next Ninjara Peter Rhubarb/the next Mondo Gecko Al Killer/the next Miyamoto Usagi Jean Claude Pea Phillipe Pea Bernie Ketchup/the next Leatherhead Bart Ketchup/the next Robin the Rhubarb Detective Agency the Utrom Pam Rhubarb/the next Nobody Paul Rhubarb Lily Carrot Nicole the Holo-Lynx (my version of the incarnation of Nicole from the Archie Comicsseries version of the Fugitoid as a crossover) Dr. Pedro Rhubarb Petunia the friendly ghost (Petunia affected by the Goosebumps Tome) Chet Ketchup (in a vision) the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (my version of the IDW video game version) April O'Neil (my version of the IDW video game version) Prominent Enemies the Foot Clan * Foot Bots (normal and bruiser) * Foot Mystics * Foot Bots Elite * Albert Killer I/the next Shredder I/the next Super Shredder * Alvin Killer/the next Shredder II ** the next Mega Shredder (the next Shredder's mechato go against the next Turtle Saint) * Calvin Cuke/the next Dr. Chaplin * Casey Carrot/the next Rahzar * Lyle Cuke/the next Fishface * Beth Killer/the next Karai The Dutchman/Milo Prower (Tails' pirate obsessed twin brother who can mind control people to join his crew) the Dutchman's crew * First Mate Patricia * Second Mate Sally * Third Mate Shade * Crewwoman Penny Babylon Rogues (my version of the Babylon Rogues from the games[this series version of the Gang of Four as a crossover) * Jet the Hawk * Wave the Swallow * Storm the Albatross Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (my version of the incarnation of Dr. Eggman from the games series equivalent to Null as a crossover) * Eggman's Badniks * Orbot and Cubot * Metal Sonic (robot duplicate of Sonic) * Mecha Sally (Roboticized into a robot via Dr. Eggman's robotcizerversion of Sally Acorn) The Kraang * Kraang Prime * Knight/Kraang Subprime Carrot Clan (this series equivalent to the Purple Dragons) * Carl Carrot (this series equivalent to Hun) Jack Asparagus the Rodent King (this series equivalent to the rat king) Bert Ketchup/the next Armaggon Albert Killer II/the next Slash Fred Ketchup/the next Wingnut The next D.A.R.P.A. * Louis Carrot Antonio Rhubarb/the next Pizza Face the next Speed Demon Cameron Carrot/the next Old Hob Trevor Carrot/the next Simon Bonesteel King Black the Mother Board (an artificial intelligence based on the Overmind from the Nick Series.) the Jokerz * Jack Pea/Jokester (a villain based off the Joker from Batman) * Jessie Pea/Ivy (a villain based off of Poison Ivy from Batman with some elements of Harley Quinn also from Batman) * John Pea/Mr. Phobia (a villain based off the Scarecrow from Batman) * James Pea/Chill (a villain based off of Mr. Freeze from Batman) * Joe Pea/Reptile (a villain based off of Killer Croc) the Goosebumps Crew (the Sonic Boom Crew affected by the Goosebumps Tome) * Goosebumps King II (Sonic possessed by Kirby Carrot) * the Invisible Fox (Tails corrupted by the Goosebumps Tome) * Knuckles the Pumpkinhead (Knuckles corrupted by the Goosebumps Tome) * Sally Acorn the Witch (Sally corrupted by the Goosebumps Tome) * Amy Rose the Werehog (Amy corrupted by the Goosebumps Tome) Pablo Pea/Rock Punk I Pete Pea/Rock Punk II Paula Pea Mindfreak Reborn (Knuckles using a version of the Mindfreak armor designed by Tails) the next Street Phantoms * Amaro Killer/the next Jammerhead * Barney Ketchup * Johnny Asparagus * Carl Cuke * Carissa Carrot the next Cyber Shredder and his Cyber Foot Clan the next Terror Bears * Miles "Tails" Prower/the next Nightmare Bear (Tails' Egg Virus Eggman created artificial virus that can enable to control people and said control manifests as villainous personas Persona who's the leader of the next Terror Bears) * the next Doom Bear * the next Fear Bear * the next Pain Bear Sonic the Hedgehog/Black Knight IV (Sonic possessed by my version of Deathcalibur corrupted [http://sonic.wikia.com/Excalibur Excalibur]) * Knights of the Underworld Pamela Rhubarb/the next May East the next Mister Ogg Clyde Carrot/the next Hypno-Potamus Alexander Killer III/the next Warlord Komodo Amy Rose/Time Queen (Amy Rose's Egg Virus created villain identity who's a female version of Savanti Romero using a time gauntlet invented by Tails) the next Dark Mu (Petunia Rhubarb corrupted by the Pearl of Yin the combined form of the Shadow Pearls that are capable of corrupting people who possess them) Metal Turtles (Eggman's robotic copies of the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that eventually go and operate on their own) * Metal Leo (Eggman's robotic copy of the next Leonardo who's the leader of the group) * Metal Don (Eggman's robotic copy of the next Donatello who's the brains of the group) * Metal Raph (Eggman's robotic copy of the next Raphael who's the hotheaded muscle of the group) * Metal Mikey (Eggman's robotic copy of the next Michelangelo who's the jokester of the group) Paraphernaila the next Party Wagon (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' main form of land transportationby the next Raphael) the next Turtle Blimp (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' main form of air transportationby the next Donatello) Turtles Skis (the next Ninja Turtles' main form of water transportationindividually the next Shell Cycle (the next Leonardo's alternate form of land transportation) the next Turtle Mech (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' mechato go against Kraang Prime and the next Mega Shredder) The Emergency Series (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' main form of communication) * Emergency Watch (the next Leonardo's main form of communication) * Emergency Phone (the next Donatello's main form of communication) * Emergency Medallion (the next Raphael's main form of communication) * Emergency Wristband (the next Michelangelo's main form of communication) the next Metalhead (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' robotic droid who takes a role similar to R2-D2 from Star Wars) Mystic Mode (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' main power up utilizing the power of the elements) * Water mode (the next Leonardo's mystic mode utilizing the element of Water) * Earth mode (the next Donatello's mystic mode utilizing the element of Earth) * Fire mode (the next Raphael's mystic mode utilizing the element of Fire) * Wood mode (the next Michelangelo's mystic mode utilizing the element of Wood) Space Mode (basically just wearing the 2012 turtles space costumes) Robin Mode (basically just wearing the turtles costumes from Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Crisis in a Half Shell) * Nightwing Mode (the next Leonardo's Robin Mode inspired by Nightwing) * Red Robin Mode (the next Donatello's Robin Mode inspired by Red Robin) * Red Hood Mode (the next Raphael's Robin Mode inspired by Red Hood) * Damian Mode (the next Michelangelo's Robin Mode inspired by Damian Wayne Robin) The next Leonardo [http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Shinobi Shinobi Mode (basically just wearing a blue version of the rank 2 shinobi outfit wielding the rank 2 shinobi weapons) the next Sensei Stars (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' main ranged weapons 3-pointed ninja stars with the Rhubarb family crest) the next Egg Smokebombs (smokebomb made from an egg) Techno Quartet (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' upgraded weapons that can hack into techon the techno blades from Ninjago Rebooted season 3) * the next Leonardo's Techno Katanas (the next Leonardo's upgraded weapon that can hack into techon the techno blades from Ninjago Rebooted season 3) * the next Donatello's Techno Bo Staff (the next Donatello's upgraded weapon that can transform into multiple different weapons and can hack into techon the techno blades from Ninjago Rebooted season 3 and Donnie's Tech Bo Staff from Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * the next Raphael's Techno Sais (the next Raphael's upgraded weapon that can hack into techon the techno blades from Ninjago Rebooted season 3) * the next Michelangelo's Techno Kusarigama (the next Michelangelo's upgraded weapon that can hack into techon the techno blades from Ninjago Rebooted season 3) Infinity Keys ( the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' powerful key based devices that gives them new powers) * the next Leonardo's Portal key (the next Leonardo's Infinity Key that can allow him create portals like the version of Leonardo from Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * the next Donatello's Gravity key (the next Donatello's Infinity Key that can allow him control gravity similar to the gravity gauntlet from the IDW comics) * the next Raphael's Astral key (the next Raphael's Infinity Key that allows him to amplify his strength with red energy and create a giant projection of himself like the version of Raphael from Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * the next Michelangelo's Fire key (the next Michelangelo's Infinity Key that can allows him generate fire blasts from his hands similar to how Michelangelo's Kusari-Fundo can turn into a fire spirit in Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Catchphrases Turtle Power It's Ninja Time (the next Michelangelo) Turtles Fight With Honor (the next Leonardo) Cowabunga I Love Being a Turtle Like a Turtle Do Hot Soup (the next Raphael) Time to Drop the Hammer (the next Donatello) Go Green Machines